Reel mowers are commonly used for cutting grass where an accurate cut and a fine finished appearance for the cut grass are required, e.g. on golf courses. In such areas it is common to pick up the clippings in order to improve the aesthetic appearance of the cut area and to prevent accumulation of thatch in the grass. Where the reel mower has a number of gangs (i.e. separate reel mowers attached to a single vehicle), it is not usually practical to attach a separate pickup basket to each gang. Therefore at the present time clippings are commonly picked up by providing a separate vehicle, fitted either with a sweeper or a vacuum, which travels over the grass area after it has been cut and picks up the clippings. Such clean up vehicles are expensive and the separate clean up operation is time consuming and costly.